toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ebony Specter
Ebony Specters are large, tree-like creatures which usually disguise themselves as regular trees. They can be seen growing moss on their skin or sprouts on their limbs. Appearance Ebony Specters appear to be large tree-like beings with no leaves or branches. These creature are taller than most trees and can be recognized by their dark black bark. They are often seen with moss and small twig-like sprouts growing off of their skin and small woodland creature making homes in their bodies. Their limbs are made of long woody vines and they have a face consisting of two small holes for eyes and a large gaping mouth with razor sharp teeth made of bark. Behavior Ebony Specters are nocturnal creatures, meaning they operate mainly at night. They lurk slowly in the wilderness looking for food. They are omnivorous meaning they'll eat almost anything. This is mainly due to the fact that, unlike most plants, they have no leaves so they cannot perform photosynthesis and produces their own food. They must walk aimlessly through the night searching for large prey. If attacked, the Specter will immediately take revenge on its attacker and will relentlessly pursue the attacker until one or the other is dead. Habitat Ebony Specters generally live in place where there are an abundant amount of trees; however they tend to live in more open areas of those environments, particularly in spots closer to areas with less life so they can blend in more easily. Areas where Specters are easy to spot include tundras, bogs, and wastelands. Power and Abilities *'Lethal Vines' - The Specter's main weapon is the thorny, wood-like vines growing out of the ends of its hands. These vines are powerful enough to slice through an army tank like a hot knife through butter. They can grow manually at the beast's will, spanning from up to 180 feet (5486.4 cm) long. These vines entangle anything they may touch, wrapping a target and squeezing them until they suffocate. They can also use them as a form of tripwire to alert them in their sleep if prey has wandered by. *'Spontaneous Growth' - The roots and vines on the beasts' body grow exponentially until the creature dies, and can regrow their vines and roots instantaneously if they are severed from the beasts' body. *'Poisonous Sap '- Flowing through the beast is a highly toxic, thick, dark purple sap which can kill anyone with the mere touch of the skin. It acts amazingly quickly to penetrate the skin and plow through the target's blood stream, infecting the target's blood from within. Once it reaches the heart, it begins to melt the tissues and cause massive internal bleeding. *'Deafening Roar' - Up close, the beast's roar can shatter even the sturdiest of eardrums with a deep bellowing shout. The beast's roar can be heard from over 25 miles away. As Food There is only one part of the Specter which is edible: The Heart. It is located directly in the center of the beast and even in death pumps deadly toxic sap which could kill any unprotected flesh with a simply pinprick. Special Preparation Ingredient To remove it the heart, move clockwise, severing the individual arteries and veins using a cold knife or scapulae.Next it must be drained of all its sappy blood, usually by a vacuum on the lowest setting (too high of a setting will cause it to collapse); the way to know it their is still blood in the heart is by smelling the inside of each vein and artery; if it gives off a sour smell, there is still blood inside. The heart itself cannot be fried, it can only be boiled, for the mere touch of a hot solid surface will cause it to collapse. It has a natural smokey flavor and the meats texture may feel woody at first but when cooked, tastes much like tender roast beef. The skin can then be used in the smithing of cutlery and silverware. Once the bark is smithed, the spirit of the beast can be re-harnessed and used as Intimidation; the beast will appear twice as tall and will be sprouting thorny vines all over its body. The blood can be used in poisoned weapons. Trivia *This is the author's first Beast. *The picture used is of Groot from Marvel's "Guardians of the Galaxy" comics. Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Plant Beast Category:Human World Category:Bombkid's Zoo